


the tragedy of tardy post services

by trickztr



Category: Orgulho e Paixão (TV)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Sickfic, World War I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 07:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16342136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trickztr/pseuds/trickztr
Summary: Major Otávio Mastronelli is drafted to Spain when the Great War finally hits Brazil.Luccino stays home, worried sick.





	the tragedy of tardy post services

Otávio never even gets to see real war action. Brazilians weren’t exactly deployed where actual combats were happening. Luccino spent so many sleepless hours worrying about the infamous trenches, but Otávio never came close to any of them.

No. Major Otávio Mastronelli spent a grand total of two days in a communal hospital, providing support in any way he could, before the Spanish Flu got to him.

The post service wasn’t reliable during that time, as a war hardly has any consideration for anguished spouses, so it was several weeks after that Luccino received a short and very anxious letter from Randolfo explaining the Major’s delicate state.

It took Ernesto literally holding Luccino back to keep him from sailing to Europe to be with his husband. “You wanna get yourself killed too? You wanna do that to our Mama?! To me?!”

“What if it were Emma?” Luccino cries. “You’d just stay here? Doing nothing?!”

Ernesto lowers his gaze. “You know I wouldn’t,” he says, voice quiet. “Which is why you need to do better. You alwayd had more sense in that head o’ yours than your knuckleheaded fratello here. Just wait for the next letter. Please.”

It was four months until the next letter. It began with, “We regret to inform that Major Otávio Mastronelli suffered severe medical complications during his–”

Luccino simply crumpled it and threw it out.

“What was it?”

Luccino shrugs. “Delayed news.” He sits on the chair by the side of the bed. “Apparently you got sick when you were in Spain.”

Otávio chuckles, but it comes out wheezed. “Yeah. Didn’t I tell you about that?”

Luccino rolls his eyes. “And they say news travel fast… Now, come on, you need your strength back. Eat it up."


End file.
